<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finished Written Portion of Unfinished Comic by Sparkischarade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129417">Finished Written Portion of Unfinished Comic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkischarade/pseuds/Sparkischarade'>Sparkischarade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkischarade/pseuds/Sparkischarade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Placed in for the beginning portion of our unfinished comic strip, the comic will never be finished, thought y'all would like to see this though!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finished Written Portion of Unfinished Comic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was sunny and bright in the good old town of Gravity Falls. Everything was normal as it should be. Steven Universe woke up sitting in his bed in the good old Mystery Shack. He got up and started his morning routine, brushing his teeth, even giving the shack a nice clean. It was nice to not have to worry about the world ending.<br/>
“Steven!” Mabel called to him in excitement. Running over, giving the latest beauty tips. Steven listened intently as he got some breakfast for himself and the twins. He quickly made some frozen waffles, setting them up for the twins to start digging in. Dipper came in, waving to Steven and getting his waffles, Mabel coming quickly behind.<br/>
“I’m going on a walk,” Steven said as he put on his jacket.<br/>
“You're not gonna eat?” Dipper asked.<br/>
“It looks nice outside, so I thought I’d take the moment and have a nice walk, alone,” Steven replied as he walked for the door, opening it and walking out.<br/>
The crisp smell of the pine in the forest filled Steven’s nose as he walked through the quiet forest. Fog slowly rises for the morning dew. He walked further into the forest taking in the views of the wooded area, but the feeling of peace definitely did not last long. As the feeling of danger crawled through Steven’s veins.<br/>
“Hello?” Steven called out into the lonely forest, though the small deep growling sound told him he shouldn’t have opened his mouth at all. The natural prey instincts kicked in as he turned the other direction and bolted. The flip flops on his feet, burning his toes as he ran through tree limbs and bushes covering the forest floor. The thumping sounds of whatever was behind him, threatened its massive nature.<br/>
He quickly ran into an opening hoping to find a quick hiding spot. But the monster was quickly behind him. Tackling Steven to the ground with major force. Steven lost his breath a bit as his eyes were closed, keeping any excess dirt out of them, until he felt it. The monster went for his arm hard, very hard.<br/>
“AGHHH!!!” Steven screamed in pain as he heard the giant ripping sound, he looked over to his now ripped off jacket and shirt sleeve. Him looking at the damage of the wound made it hurt even more, as it stung. He had to fight back!<br/>
Steven looked up to what was attacking him, he froze to the sight he saw, it was him. He felt his body flare up, his gem beating like a heart as his body was submerged with that all too familiar pink glow that caused havoc at home. The Steven he never wanted to be ever again, but it slipped through his body changing his promise to himself. He felt tears come to his eyes as well, reacting to the pain as it continued to settle into his veins even more. His other hand was free! He summoned a bubble fist and bonked his monster in the nose which flung it back a bit, stunning it for a few seconds. He grabbed his jacket, flinging it over his shoulder, and continued to run.<br/>
Once he felt the danger feeling falter, he sat on a log with his now healing arm from some of his healing spit he applied. He set his jacket beside him and felt the waterworks crash into him like a plane. He held his head down with his arms holding his neck as tears fell down his face to the ground, making little dandelions pop up and grow healthy around his feet. His silent crying continued, except to be interrupted by some distinct chuckling in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>